The wire harness disclosed in JP 2015-146673A is provided with several wires and a protector holding the wires. The protector is provided with a main body portion molded from synthetic resin as a single unit. The main body portion includes a bottom plate portion and a pair of side wall portions rising from two ends of the bottom plate portion. A space where wires can be held is formed between the bottom plate portion and the pair of side wall portions. An opening provided in the main body portion, which is located between the distal end portions of the pair of side wall portions, is closed by a cover portion similarly molded from synthetic resin as a single unit. A cover lock portion provided in the cover portion engages a cover lock receiving portion provided in the main body portion, as a result of which the cover portion maintains the opening of the main body portion in a closed state.
JP 2015-146673A is an example of related art.